Magnetic separator systems separate metallic material from a slurry or a mixture of metallic and nonmetallic material. Mixtures may pass through a magnetic field or a group of magnets, which attracts the magnetic material and separates the magnetic material from the mixture. A scraping or removal mechanism may follow the separation, removing the magnetic material that experiences an attracting force to the magnets. Magnetic separator systems may have a diverse array of applications, for example removing ferrous metal contaminants from dry particulate, liquids, and slurries in the processing of grain, feed, sugar, cereal, chemical, mineral, plastics, oil, textile, salt, pharmaceuticals, and recycled products, among other kinds of mixtures.